Harry Potter's Sixth Year
by esreveer
Summary: Harry, still getting over his loss of his Godfather, deals with all sorts of interesting happenings in the Magical world and the world of Hogwarts. He also meets someone very interesting.


**Chapter One**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this material unless it was a character I made up but most of these things belong to J. K. Rowling who owns Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start for the third time that night. Yet again, his dream was of his Godfather, Sirius Black, falling backwards into the veil in slow motion. Harry was sweating and his scar had a prickling sensation. Despite everything that everyone had told him at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts, he still believed that Sirius was still alive. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 o'clock in the morning or July 20th. Harry didn't feel like going back to sleep so he dragged himself out of bed and slowly got dressed. When he had finished putting on his shirt and jeans, he sat on his bed waiting for the Dursleys to get up. 

Then there was this light tapping outside his window, he looked over and saw a brown barn owl with a letter in his beak. Harry went over and opened the window and the owl flew in, dropped the letter on the table, and then flew right out of the window. Harry picked up the letter and read what it said.

_Dear Harry,  
__How are you holding up with the Dursleys? We have finally gotten permission from Dumbledore for you to come stay at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Palace for the rest of the summer. We'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow at sunset. Pack everything and be ready to go. I'll see you soon.  
__Sincerely,  
__Remus Lupin_

After finishing the letter, Harry crumpled it and threw it into the wastebasket next to his desk. He didn't know how he felt about going back to Grimmauld Palace. The place reminded him to Sirius and everyone there would constantly be annoying him with questions about how he was feeling. Everytime he got a letter it always started out with 'How are you doing?', and the letters seemed as if they were coming everyday. However, he did want to talk to member of the Order and Ron and Hermione would be there as well. He wondered why people couldn't just talk to him about things other then what he was feeling or about what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. He was still angry at Dumbledore for not telling him about the Prophecy or anything else for that matter.

Everything was happening so fast to Harry. Just a few years ago all he was worried about was which secondary school he was going to and whether or not he was going to get beat up by his cousin Dudley and his gang. Just a few months agohe had had a Godfather. Now, all of sudden, his cousin was scared of him, a big plus in his view, and he had lost a Godfather and is worried about what Voldemort would do next.

Harry shook himself and decided that it was time to go downstaris for breakfast because it was alreadynine o'clock in the morning. He decided to worry about all this later on. It was too much to think about all at one time.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Harry got downstairs, the Dursleys were already awake. Dudley was stuffing his face full with bacon, eggs, and toast while staring at the television without even blinking. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper and tuttin loudly at a article about mysterious deaths and Aunt Petunia was making more food and peering over at the neighbor's house where they had accedentally left the trashcan lid on the floor. They all ignored Harry as usual until he spoke up.

"Uncle Vernon, someone is coming to pick me up tomorrow and I'll be staying at their place for the rest of the summer."

"When will they be here and how exactly are they going to get here?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Sunset tomorrow and I don't know how," replied Harry.

"Just don't make a mess of the place like last time and make sure that the meighbors see the weirdos coming to our house."

Harry nodded and took a plate from the counter with a small helping of eggs and half a piece of bacon. Aunt Petunia had been giving Harry whatever was left over from the breakfast teh day before if there was anything left over. Most of the time it was food that fell on the floor or smelt funny. It seemed to Harry that Dudley seemed to eat during the entire course of the day.

Harry ate what he had and headed back upstairs to his room. He decided to start packing adn write a letter back to Remus afterwards. He started throwing everything into the trunk so that it looked like a hurricane had hit it. Towards the end he had to squash everything into it because of all his books and clothes. Everything barely fit into the trunk. Next he cleaned out Hedwig's cage and then started on his letter.

_Dear Remus,  
I'm fine and I've been fine everytime someone has written to me and asked. (Practically everytime) I'll be ready by the time you guys get here. By the way, how will you guys be getting here? Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I'm going to send Hedwig over so that she doesn't have to come on the journey.  
Sincerely,  
Harry_

Harry wrapped the letter around Hedwig's leg and told her to bring hte message to Remus and to stay there at Grimmauld Palace. He watched her fly away and heaved a sigh. Now all he had to do was wait. He was getting used to all the waiting.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day passed by extremely slowly while Harry waited for Remus to come. He was forced to weed the garden and mow the lawn while he waited. Finally when the sun was starting to set he got all of his things and waited by the door while the Dursleys waited nervously in the living room. Dudley was too nervous to eat, Uncle Vernon kept playing with his moustach and Aunt Petunia kept smoothing out her dress. The dursleys were plannin to go out to eat that night since Harry was leaving.

The door bell rand and Uncle ran to the door and opened it before Harry could get there. Remus and five other memebers of the Order were standing there, some in cloaks and some in jeans with the shirt. After seeing this, Uncle Vernon growled at Harry and opened the door just wide enough so that his head would be the only thing that could be seen.

"Hello, I believe that we have met before. You must be Uncle Vernon, Harry's uncle," said Remus. "Is Harry ready?"

"Here he is," said Uncle Vernon angrily and he shoved Harry and his trunk out the door. Then he quickly closed and locked the multiple locks on the door.

Harry was greeted by the six adults outside the door and he was shoved into the backseat of a Ford inthe drive way. Remus got in the front followed by Mad Eye Moody in the passenger side. Two more people were on the left and right of Harry and the other two got into seperate cars.

"Hello Harry, I didn't think that we should fly today because there isn't a cloud in the sky and this way would be a lot less cold," said Remus and he smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Harry dully.

"Get a move on it Remus, we don't have all night," scowled Moody. With that the cars started and they drove off into the night. It was a long drive to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Palace even thought the car weaved in and out of traffic, buldings and people.

Er.. first time writing so please be nice


End file.
